sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Grumpyface Studios
}} Grumpyface is a mobile game developer based in Phoenix, Arizona, United States. It was founded by Chris Graham in June 2010. They are best known for their collaboration with Adult Swim Games and Cartoon Network Games, and have developed over seven titles between the two publishers. Some of Grumpyface's most popular titles include Castle Doombad, Super Mole Escape, and Steven Universe: Attack the Light!. Games released ''Wispin'' Wispin is an arena based arcade game featuring a unique "color-matching" twist. It was released for the iPhone on November 18, 2010. The iPad version, Wispin HD, was selected as Apple's iTunes "Game of the Week" on March 10, 2011. ''Bring Me Sandwiches!! ''Bring Me Sandwiches!! is a cartoony 2D puzzle-platformer released on the iOS App Store on October 10, 2011, and published by Adult Swim Games. It received a Metacritic score of 82. ''Super Mole Escape'' Super Mole Escape is a cartoony 2D top-down "endless digger" released on the iOS App Store on July 30, 2012, and published by Adult Swim Games. The game has a Metacritic score of 85% based on 9 critic reviews. ''The Amazing World of Gumball: Mutant Fridge Mayhem'' Mutant Fridge Mayhem is a 2D arena-based "beat em up" published by Cartoon Network and released on the iOS App Store on November 27, 2012. It received an Honorable Mention as part of the "Cynopsis Kids 2nd Annual !magination Awards 2013" for "Best Video Game for a TV Series/Special". ''Regular Show: Ghost Toasters'' Ghost Toasters is a sidescrolling arcade shooter published by Cartoon Network and released on the iOS App Store and Google Play on November 21, 2013. ''Castle Doombad'' Castle Doombad is a tower-defense game where players take on the role of the villainous Dr. Lord Evilstein, as he arms his castle with deadly traps in an attempt to prevent heroes from retrieving their stolen princess. It was released December 13, 2013 for the iOS App Store and Google Play, and a "Free to Slay" edition was released in January 2014. The game went on to receive numerous "Best of 2014" awards including Metacritic's "25 Best Reviewed iOS games of 2014", and selected as one of Apple's "Best Apps of 2014". It was published by Adult Swim Games. ''Area 777'' Area 777 is hybrid slot machine/lane defense arcade game starring the enigmatic Chazz Fabulous, a self-absorbed stage magician who is Las Vegas' only hope of stopping an alien invasion. It was published by Adult Swim Games and released for the iOS App Store and Google Play on January 5, 2015. ''Adventure Time: Game Wizard'' Adventure Time: Game Wizard is a side-scrolling Metroidvania styled platformer game that features a robust Game Creator feature utilizing the Pixel Press camera capture technology, allowing players to draw a level on paper and capture it with their device camera, transforming it into a playable level inside the game. The game was co-developed by Grumpyface and Pixel Press for Cartoon Network Games, and released on the iOS App Store and Google Play Games on January 15, 2015. The game was featured by Apple in the "Best Apps for Kids" category on iTunes. "Weird Al" Yankovic stars as the villainous Doodle Wizard, a character created for the game. ''Steven Universe: Attack the Light! ''Attack the Light! is the first game based on the Steven Universe animated television series to feature an original story co-written by Rebecca Sugar and Ian Jones-Quartey. It is a role-playing game released for mobile devices in 2015. It is the seventh game developed by Grumpyface Studios for Cartoon Network. ''Steven Universe: Save the Light'' Save the Light is a direct sequel to Attack the Light!, released on October 31, 2017 on PlayStation 4 and November 3, 2017 for Xbox One, its the first game of company released on consoles , it was released for PC on August 13, 2018 and for Nintendo Switch on October 30, 2018. References Category:Mobile game companies Category:Video game companies of the United States